Toopy and Binoo and You!/Credits
Credits to Toopy and Binoo and You!, which ran from 2006 to 2009 when it was in production and as seen on Treehouse TV, Tele-Quebec, Knowledge Network and TOF Studios. NOTE: The opening credits match season one, and the script writers aren't seen in the closing credits, Meaning they won't be seen in the credits. A Spectra Animation / Vivavision / Alphanim co-production in association with Xilam Animation (France) A Canada-France-United Kingdom Co-Production in coproduction with Gracie Films (for episode 10) EXECUTIVE PRODUCERS / PRODUCTEURS EXECUTIFS Dominique Jolin André A. Bélanger Camille Wipler CO-EXECUTIVE PRODUCER / CO-PRODUCTEUR EXECUTIF Luc Chatelain SUPERVISING PRODUCERS / SUPERVISEURS PRODUCTRICES Jocelyn Hamilton Ken Cuperus Jamie Piekarz Dominique Jolin Michelle Melanson Cuperus PRODUCER / PRODUCTEUR Alain Simard CO-PRODUCERS / CO-PRODUCTEURS Gerard Lewis John Slama LINE PRODUCER / PRODUCTRICE DELEGUEE Dominique Mendel DIRECTORS / REALISATEURS Raymond Lebrun Marcos Da Silva STORY EDITORS / DIRECTEURS L'ECRITURE Jeff Sweeney Katherine Sandford SCRIPT EDITOR / MONTEUR SCENARIOS Jeff Sweeney WITH THE VOICES OF (English) / AVEC LES VOIX DE (Anglais) Toopy - Frank Meschkuleit Binoo - Claudia Besso WITH THE VOICES OF (French) / AVEC LES VOIX DE (Francais) Toopy - Marc Labreche Binoo - Marie Van R ADDITIONAL VOICES (English) / VOIX ADDITIONALES (Anglais) Sarah Camacho, Stephen Ouimette, Rick Jones, Lela Jada, Daniel Brochu, Peter Kelegham, Thor Bishopric, Mark Camacho, Amanda Tripp, Trish Leeper, Stacey dePass, David Kitchen, Julie Lemieux, Oliver Grainger, Holly Gauthier-Frankel, Stacey dePass, Ted Dykstra, Bryn McAuley, Arthur Holden, AJ Henderson, Matthew Mackay, Susan Glover, Terrence Scammell, Pauline Little, Tristyn Prosser, Sweeney MacArthur, Ashley Peters, Addison Holley, Peter Oldring and Ashley Botting ADDITIONAL VOICES (French) / VOIX ADDITIONALES (Francais) Stephane Excoffier, Marline Gourdon, Joel Legendre, Johanne Leveille, Mathieu Moreau, Denis Roy, Sebastien Reding, Daniel Dury, Ariane-Li Simard-Cote, Nathalie Stas, Julie Burroughs, Alain Zouvi, Chantal Baril, Stephane Blanchette, Catherine Proulx-Lemay, Julie St-Pierre, Pascale Montreuil, Johanne Garneau, Paul Sarasin, Francois Sasseville, Patrick Chouinard, Thiery Dube, Jean-Francois Beaupre, Kathleen Fee, Elizabeth Leomaeord, Hugolin Chevrette, Catherine Hamman, Emmanuel Bilodeau, Camille Desmarais, Sophie Cadieux, Nathalie Hamel-Roy, Guillaume Champoux, Johanne Leveille, Yves Corbeil, Jacques L'Heureux, Joelle Morin, Marie-Chantal Perron, Frederic Pierre, Benoit Rousseau, Paul Sarrazin, Catherine Trudeau and Karine Vanasse. SPECIAL GUEST VOICES (ENGLISH) / VOIX ADDITIONALES (ANGLAIS) Candida Gubbins (I wanted the Chocolate Donut, But Instead, I got Sprinkles!) Felicity Duncan Smith (Hi, Welcome to Chili's) Aiyden Prosser (911, What's the Nature of Your Emergency?) Gigi Pasta (Get to It, Toopy!) Gigi Hart (What's What This Time?) Jada Away (Criss-Cross, Toopy Sauce!) ALSO STARRING (ENGLISH) Jesse Vinet AJ Henderson Kathleen Le Roux VOICE CASTING / CASTING DES PLATEAU Planet Voice Casting VOICE DIRECTORS / DIRECTEURS DEX VOIX Kathleen Fee et Stephane Excoffier CASTING DIRECTOR / DIRECTEUR DES PLATEAU Sebastien Reding RECORDING ASSISTANTS / ASSISTANTES BRUTIGAGE Dan Carruthers Fiona Soo Matt Skal RECORDING ADMINISTRATOR / ADMINISTRATEUR SONORES Brett Carruthers PRODUCTION SUPERVISOR / SUPERVISEUR DE PRODUCTION Genevieve Kiki Brisson PRODUCTION MANAGER / DIRECTRICE DE PRODUCTION Genevieve Cote PRODUCTION COORDINATOR / COORDONNATRICE DE PRODUCTION Denise Dubreuil PRODUCTION ASSISTANTS / ASSISTANTES DE PRODUCTION Claire Espagno Julie Mongeau Annie Brien Annemarie Bolduc PRODUCTION DIRECTORS / DIRECTUERS DE PRODUCTION Tho Nguyen Marcos Da Silva Raymond Lebrun SCRIPT COORDINATOR / COORDONNATRICE L'ECRITURE Diane Dallaire CHARACTER DESIGNERS / DESIGNEURS DES PERSONNAGES Virgille Trouillot Dominique Jolin LOCATION DESIGNERS and COLORISTS / DESIGNEURS DES LIEUX et COLORISTES Carine Becker Celine Cante Pierre Houde Adrien Muller Robert Rivard Fanny Herman Jens Hahn Alice Comtois Adrien Muller Enguan Xu Valerie Breand Dominique Mendel Alice Comtois Benoit Duquette Julie Poupart Severine Duboacq Augustin Tougas Jules Steamboni Olivier Migneron Jose Martins Marc Simard Jin Xie Sabrina Mascia STORYBOARD SUPERVISORS / SUPERVISEURS SCENARIMAGES Alexei Kazakov Gerry Capelle STORYBOARD IT / INFORMATIQUES STORYBOARD Celine Gobinet STORYBOARD ARTISTS / ARTISTES SCENARIMAGES Jean Lacombe Hamid Boussof Cedric Dietsch Julie Rocheleau Vincent Guerin Gerry Capelle Eric Bergeron Arnaud Potivenin Sandrine Sekulak Isabelle Zagao Robert Rivard Veronique Denoyelle Alexis Ducord Hulya Guc Cecile Lavocat Hugo Morales Olivier Migneron Maxym Guimont Amanda Sue Augusto Zanovello Spectra Animation LAYOUT ARTISTS / ARTISTES LAYOUT Elise Benoit Robert Rivard ANIMATIC EDITOR / MONTEUR ANIMATIQUE Jerome Leonard DESIGN / DESIGN DES LIEUX Ghislain Cloutier DESIGN-LAYOUT ARTIST / DESIGN-MISE EN PLACE Robert Rivard ANIMATION SUPERVISORS / SUPERVISEURS D'ANIMATION Giles Hurtebize Lei Miao Huang Di Lian Yi Min ANIMATION DIRECTOR / DIRECTRICE D'ANIMATION Alain Dumais ASSISTED BY / ASSISTE PAR Julie Kuchlein SCAN AND FILES PREPARATION / PREPARATION DES SCAN ET FILES Joanne Touchette Dany McDonald Alice Comtois ANIMATORS / ANIMATEURS Luigi Allemano Benjamin Arcand Sylvain Moreau Margarita Meza David Pelkey Alexis Rondeau Catherine Griffaton Fanny Herman Vincent Buso Cecile Lavocat Pierre-Nicolas Riou Andre Seguin Olivier Migneron Arnaud Potivenin Robert Rivard Margarita Meza Amanda Sue Cathy Sassier All the animators that worked on the original television series SHEET DIRECTORS / DIRECTEURS DE FEUILLES D'EXPOSITION Anne Gendron Jean Lacombe Ghislain Cloutier Daniel Bustan TRANSLATORS / TRADUCTEURS Stephen Ashton Elsa Sidawy Kathy Gemmel Patrick Nardy Annette Zucchi TECHNICAL DIRECTOR / DIRECTRICE TECHNIQUE Sergiu Folea POST-PRODUCTION SERVICES BY / POSTPRODUCTION Vision Globale POSTPRODUCTION COORDINATOR / COORDONNATRICE DE POSTPRODUCTION Melanie Fortin POST PRODUCTION ASSISTANT / ASSISTANTE DE POSTPRODUCTION Glen Pollock POST PRODUCTION MANAGER / DIRECTRICE DE POSTPRODUCTION Julie Mongeau POST-PRODUCTION SUPERVISOR / SUPERVISEUR DE POSTPRODUCTION Jaimie Galloro TIMING Bernard Freimowitz Nolyn Prosser PICTURE EDITOR / MONTEUR IMAGE Simon Box EDITORS / MONTEURS France Dube Marie-Helene Boulianne Mathieu Boulanger Christian Roy - APVQ Member ASSISTANT EDITOR / MONTEUR ASSISTANTE Stephen Sauer SUPERVISING EDITORS / MONTEURS SUPERVISEURS Robert Ciasnocha Brian Berger VISUAL and AUDIO VISUALS EDITOR / MONTEUR VISUALS et AUDIO VISUELS France Dube SOURCE and SOURCE DESIGN EDITOR / MONTEUR SOURCE et CONCEPTION de la SOURCE Christian Roy - APVQ Member SOUND SUPERVISOR / CONCEPTEUR SONORE Normand Roger SOUND DESIGNER / DIRECTRICE DE SONORE Justin Feyer SOUND EDITORS / MONTEURS SONORES Pierre-Yves Drapeau Dominique Bourgouin SOUND MIXERS / MIXEURS Eric Ladouceur Bruno Ruffolo SINGERS / CHANTEES Claudia Besso Franck Meschkuleit "YOU'RE MY ROMEO, TOOPY" SONG BY / CHANSON PAR Daniel Scott "DANCING GREEN!" SONG BY / CHANSON PAR Yves Corbeil "WHALE MAN" SONG BY / CHANSON PAR Ashley Botting and Sophie Cadieux POST SOUND AUDIO / AUDIOVISUELS PAR Dolby Digital SOUND EFFECTS EDITOR / MONTEUR SONORES ET BRUITAGE Eric Ladouceur POST AUDIO SUPERVISORS / SUPERVISEURS BRUITAGE Ryan Araki Benjamin Glichrist BUSINESS and LEGAL AFFAIRS / AFFAIRES JURIDIQUES et FINANCEMENT Lucie Marion Louise Gauthier Carole Gingras Bruno Menard Sylvie Poulin COMMUNICATIONS Lucie Piche INTERNATIONAL DISTRIBUTION / DISTRIBUTION INTERNATIONALE Michele Dal Cin BASED ON THE BOOKS / D'APRES LIVRES TOUPIE et BINOU Dominique Jolin PUBLISHED BY / EDITEUR Dominique and Friends PRODUCTION EXECUTIVES FOR KNOWLEDGE NETWORK / PRODUCTEURS EXECUTIFS POUR KNOWLEDGE NETWORK Michele Paris Rudy Buttignol PRODUCTION EXECUTIVES FOR TOF STUDIOS / PRODUCTEURS EXECUTIFS POUR TOF STUDIOS HEAD OF YOUTH PROGRAMS / CONCEPTEUR DE PROGRAMS JEUNESSE Aiyden Prosser ADVISOR OF YOUTH PROGRAMS / CADRES DE PROGRAMS JEUNESSE Karen Mitrega PRODUCTION EXECUTIVE FOR TREEHOUSE TV / PRODUCTEUR EXECUTIF pour TREEHOUSE TV Jamie Piekarz DEVELOPED FOR TREEHOUSE TV BY / DEVELOPPE POUR TREEHOUSE PAR DIRECTOR, ORIGINAL PRODUCTIONS / CADRES, PRODUCTIONS ORIGINALES Bonita Siegel "TREEHOUSE TV", "TOOPY AND BINOO AND YOU!", and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Corus Entertainment Inc. / "TREEHOUSE TV", "TOUPIE ET BINOU ET TOI" A Canada - France - United Kingdom Co-Production © 2005-2009 Spectra Animation / Tele-Quebec / Treehouse TV / Nashville Public Television Spectra Animation / Tele-Quebec / Treehouse TV / Nashville Public Television / Gracie Films (for: season two, episode ten) Category:Credits Category:Design Category:Browse Category:Toopy And Binoo Wiki